Shotas Fluch (Episode)
Shotas Fluch (original Cursed) ist die neunzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Richard, Kahlan und Zedd werden gerufen, um einem kleinen Königreich zu helfen. In dessen Wäldern haust das Monster Calthrop. Sie entdecken bald, dass das Töten dieses Tieres nicht so einfach ist, wie sie gehofft hatten. Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Zedd berichtet vom Hilferuf König Gregors. An der Grenze werden unsere Helden von den Truppen des Königreiches Caddock in Empfang genommen. Da lernen sie Prinz Marius, den Bruder des Königs und Hauptmann Flynne kennen. Beim ersten Empfang des Königs Gregor, kommt er ohne Umschweife, auf den Kern des Problems zu sprechen. Darken Rahls Angriffe auf seine Getreidefelder ließen König Gregor einen gefährlichen Bund mit der Hexe Shota eingehen. Ihr Gebiet grenzt an sein Königreich. Er erhielt die Fähigkeit sich jede Nacht in einen Calthrop zu verwandeln. Der Alptraum jedes D'Haraners ließ Darken Rahl bald jede Versuche das Königreich Caddock zu annektieren nutzlos werden. Als die Gefahr gebannt war, weigerte sich Shota jedoch den Fluch aufzuheben. Selbst ein Rada`Han war nicht in der Lage zu helfen. Als er in schrecklicher Weise seine eigene geliebte Königin tötete, rief er den Sucher um Hilfe, denn nur das Schwert der Wahrheit ist in der Lage, einem Calthrop gefährlich zu werden. König Gregor lässt sich mit magischen Fesseln binden, während Zedd sich auf den Weg zu Shota macht. Von ihr erfährt er, dass ohne den Calthrop, die D'Haraner den Thron von Caddock übernehmen werden. Sie sieht es nicht als Fluch, sondern als Segen. Prinzessin Corah erfährt von dem Diener Duncan, dass eine Kutsche mit der Kammerzofe Helena und ihren Kindern im Wald von Knollwood Grove feststeckt. Das Pferd wurde von einer Schlangenpflanze gebissen. Dies ist das Jagdrevier der Bestie. Kahlan entschließt sich einzugreifen. Zusammen reiten sie zum Wald. Unterdessen verwandelt sich König Gregor vor den Augen Richards in den Calthrop. Obwohl die magischen Ketten halten, kann das Monster, die Ketten samt Verankerung aus der Wand reißen. Richard wird zwar niedergeschlagen, bleibt aber unverletzt. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, ist das Monster verschwunden. Corah und Kahlan sind glücklich bei der Kutsche angekommen. Jedoch das neue Pferd reißt sich los, weil es durch die Ankunft der Bestie in Panik gerät. In einem dramatischen Kampf fällt Kahlan in den Con Dar, der keine Wirkung auf das Monster zeigt. Die Bestie stirbt erst, als sie sich auf den hinzugekommen Richard wirft und genau in das Schwert der Wahrheit springt. Erst jetzt erfährt die Prinzessin, dass ihr Vater der Calthrop war. Kahlan ist tief beunruhigt, darüber, dass sie die Macht des Con Dar nicht kontrollieren kann. Corah übernimmt die Königswürde. Sie planen die Legende vom Calthrop am Leben zu erhalten, dabei werden sie von Zedds magischem Glockenspiel unterstützt. Kahlan erbittet sich als Dank von Königin Corah, das Rada`Han. thumb Im Feldlager der D'Haraner erfährt der Kommandeur Erryll von dem Geschehen am Königshof. Der Spion ist leider vollständig unterrichtet. Die Invasion beginnt und gelangt erfolgreich unter Führung von Leutnant Theron bis zum Thronsaal. In der Zwischenzeit werden einige Intrigen und Lügen am Hofe aufgedeckt. Währenddessen ist Zedd bei Shota. Er will wissen wen sie diesmal verflucht hat und erfährt die Wahrheit über das Zepter von Caddock. In einer Vision sehen sie die Verstümmelung Richards. Ihre gemeinsame Magie ermöglicht es, das Blatt zu wenden. Nach der Rückkehr, eröffnet Zedd das nächstes Ziel ihrer Reise. Der Grund ist die Existenz eines zweiten Buches der gezählten Schatten und dass sie es vor Rahl finden müssen. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Nebendarsteller Shota: Danielle Cormack König Gregor: Carl Bland Königin von Caddock: Dayna Porter Prinzessin Corah: Beatrice Joblin Prinz Marius: Nathan Meister Calthrop: Reuben de Jong Hauptmann Flynne: Matthew Saville Kommandeur Erryll: Patrick Kake Leutnant Theron: Richard Lambeth Duncan: Mick Innes Helena: Candace McNabb Eastereggs *In der letzten Episode sind unsere Freunde nur einen strammen Tagesritt vom "River Kern" der ziemlich weit im Osten liegt entfernt. Laut Zedds Aussage, als er sich den Honigfladen schnappt, reisen sie nun weiter ostwärts. Plötzlich jedoch ist das Königreich Caddock, das Reich welches als einziges noch zwischen dem Agadental und den D'Haranischen Truppen steht. Wie wurden unsere Helden so weit westwärts versetzt? *Im Thronsaal ist eindeutig zu erkennen, dass Richard über dem Calthrop das Rada`Han schließt. Bei der bevorstehenden Verstümmelung des Suchers kann Corah es jedoch ohne fremde Hilfe öffnen. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1